Night Series
by Vocaloid.story.writer
Summary: After receiving a mysterious letter in the mail one morning Miku travels deep into the forest and meets with some...unexpected events, eight differnt people living in a hidden mansion, a shadow girl with mysterious powers and one crazy play! Based on the Night Series songs bad end night, crazy night, twilight night and everlasting night. Hope you fancy this happy end story!
1. Miku'S StorY

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I clutched the letter tightly, bringing it close to my chest. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, I was lost, deep in the woods where no one could find me. The thin red hood I was wearing did not shield me from the wind, making my shiver as I trudged forwards, deeper and deeper into the night.

This letter I'd received this morning was a summoning to a 'party', dispite myself I felt a need, I had to go to this party-someone was calling me. How foolish can I get? The only location mentioned on the letter simply said a house in the middle of dead end forest. Why did I go? Was it that feeling had, or was it my stupidity?

I took another step forewords, leaves crunching underneath my boots sending a chill down my spine. The full moon hung over my head, it was beautiful but erie at the same time, casting shadows all around. Slowly my eyes left the ground and I looked at my surroundings, nothing but trees and darkness as far as my eye could see.

"H-help" I tried to say, but my voice came out hoarse and didn't sound right. I cleared my throat and repeated the question but got the same result, the lack of food,water and sleep was not of any help to me

"Please someone help" I managed to whisper. Tears began falling from my eyes as realization dawned on me like a brick to the head-I was not getting out of this, at least not alive. I'd fell for this stupid trap and fled my village for nothing but a party with people I didn't know...

No I thought trying to reassure myself, this wasn't for nothing. I have a reason, I'm sure. I'm a smart girl, I wouldn't have done this for nothing..would I? I puzzled myself for a while before fear sunk in, I had no reason, this was all because of a feeling I had.

I forced myself to take another step and looked around, once again only darkness a trees...wait. In the distance I spotted a faint light, one that I normally wouldn't be able to see. Am I imagining it? I don't care! I ran towards the light, I was saved!

 _'Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods Village girl has lost her way on the path she took Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night'_

A voice popped into my head, singing. It was a childs voice, one of a young girl singing lyrics to a song I didn't recognize. I was going crazy, hearing voices in my head now!

I ignored the mysterious voice for now and headed into an open area, a huge mansion standing in the middle. It looked old, over a century or maybe even more but I've always been interested in old buildings so it amazed me that one like this was still standing in the middle of the woods.

My thoughts brought me to the conclusion that someone must be inside taking care of this house so that it would stay standing all these years, maybe they could be kind enough to let me stay the night and maybe even give me a bite to eat!

 _'Though eeriness leaked from the manor No choice but to knock upon its rotten door'_

The girls voice rang in my head again, the same song...but continued. I Must be going insane I thought to myself. Another gust of wind blew and I shivered again before heading up the stairs towards the mansions door.

The closer I got to it, the more creepy it was to me, wooden boards were out of place of the steps making it a little tricky for me to climb them. The double doors at the front were almost rotten all the way through but still had enough wood for it to stay standing,

Slowly I reached up and knocked, the sound echoing everywhere around me, I hadn't realized how quiet the forest had become until this very sound and it sent chills. A forest shouldn't be this quiet, especially not at this hour. As I tried to come up with a solution as to why, the doors creaked open. I peeked inside, no one was there but the lights were all on so someone had to be home right?

 _"Excuse me, is anybody home?"_ The words popped out of my mouth before I even had a chance to react, that was me right?

 _"Oh my my"_ Someone said. I heard the creaking of footsteps in the mansions floor as a man approached me, he had long purple hair that was put up in a ponytail and was wearing a tuxedo, a butler I think. Well the house was pretty big, maybe the people living here were rich! I looked up at the man, he smiled back down at me, the smile looked almost fake.

" _do you have no place to go?_ " He asked distracting me from my train of thought

"Oh! Yes, yes I am" I said "if I may, may I trouble you to lend me a room to stay the night and maybe spare a little food? I promise I will leave first thing tomorrow morning" the man gave me a sympathetic look before smiling again, but I looked fake.

" _You're welcome so!_ " A cheerful voice said and someone ran up, the floor boards creaking with every quick step she took. It was a young girl so porcelain she looked like a doll, she had perfect pale skin and big green eyes. Her blond hair went down to her chin while a white hairband that had a ribbon on top stood on her head. She was wearing a long frilly black dress, one that would usually only be worn at a ball, and defiantly not as an everyday outfit.

" _Our manor's truly wonderful!_ " Another equally cheerful voice said. A young boy appeared behind the girl they looked almost identical while standing side by side. The boy had equally perfect pale skin and big green eyes. His hair was also short but was styled so that it would spike up in every direction, a little top hat stood at the side of his head. He was wearing a black tuxedo, one similar to the one man I had thought was a butler was wearing.

"I don't doubt that" I told the boy trying to be polite, I looked back up to the man "are you sure I am allowed to stay?"

"It would be horrible if you'd left" he replied his eyes clouding with some emotion that I could quite identify but his smile still stood on his face

"Thank you" I said relieved that I would have some place to stay tonight "my name is Hatsune Miku, its nice to meet you" I curtsied to the man and the kids being as polite as I can.

"My name is Len, and this is my twin sister Rin!" The boy cried as the two smiled at me

"And my name is Gakupo" the man said bowing to me "its a pleasure to meet you Miss Miku" a clod breeze blew through the door and I shivered sneezing, I might've caught a cold being outside in the middle of the night

" _How 'bout some tea to ease the cold_ " some asked. A green haired girl asked appearing beside Gakupo, she was wearing a black and white maid outfit with a little frilled headband in her hair. She was caring a silver tray with tea cups balanced on it.

"Here" she said "my name is Gumi by the way" She handed me a cup and I took a sip as Gakupo motioned me to come farther in and the twins closed the door and locked it behind me.

* * *

 **Vocal: hey everyone my name is Vocal, short for Vocaloid and I'm just another vocaloid fan. Because I love vocaloid songs so much I've decided to write stories based on thier songs and the first one I picked was bad end night, crazy night, and twilight night all wrapped into one but there's going to be a huge twist, remember that little girl in miku's head, your gonna have to**

 **Luka: so when's the next chapter going to come out**

 **vocal: oh! Luka-sama, I'm not really sure but hopefully sometime soon**

 **Miku: great because I was just locked in the mansion**

 **vocal: Miku-San in here to ok! Well unless anyone else decides to show up we should be done**

 **Gumi: not yet! Why am I a maid?**

 **gakupo: and why am I a butler?**

 **vocal: because that's who you were in the songs!**

 **gumi: fine**

 **vocal: now if no one else interupts**

 **len: Hey**

 **Rin: Hi Hi**

 **Vocal: and we've got Rin and Len-chan to, ok I'm gonna say good bye before Meiko and Kaito show up, Bye!**

 **vocaloids: bye!**


	2. ThE Other'S

**Miku'S P.O.V.**

"Thank you" I said, the tea warming me up, when I finished I placed the cup back on Gumi's tray and she ran off. I stood there awkwardly for a while, not know what to say

"Come on" Len said

"Come on!" Rin repeated

"Come and meet our family!" They both cried as if they had rehearsed for this and grabbed my hands. With a small gasp from me, they pulled me into the mansions dining hall. They seated me at the end of a long table then sat down themselves, excitedly whispering to one another about something or other.

"Oh? It seems we have a guest?" A female voice said. A lady walked in, she had long pink hair and a mature figure. She was wearing a yellow flowered dress and black boots similar to mine "its very nice to meet you miss, My name is Luka" she said curtsying

"M-Miku" I stumbled.

"My name is Kaito" a man said appearing behind Luka, he had blue hair and was wearing a long beige coat over a tuxedo similar to the one Gakupo was wearing "and this is Meiko" one last woman came in, she was wearing a large red dress and had short pixie-cut brown hair.

"Its nice to meet you miss miku" Meiko said. The three took their place at the table as Gakupo and Gumi began placing plates, cups and cutlery on the table in front of everyone

' _Everyone, from the Lady to the servant Gathered 'round to give their guest "appraisement"'_ the girl sang in my head again

I looked up at everyone to see if they had heard the singing too, if they did they certainly didn't show it. They all just smiled at me, but I could tell there was a hint of sadness in each of their smiles...why?

" _You know a meeting like is a gift from destiny_ " Kaito said then everyone began laughing as I looked at them confused.

"I don't understand" I said

"Oh just ignore him, Kaito is always saying things like that" Luka told me.

"Oh" I replied

"But it must be" Kaito replied "what else would bring you here tonight at this hour besides destiny?"

"Actually" I said "I had received this letter in the morning, summoning to a party around here" I placed the faded letter on the table, I didn't realize I was still holding

"A party?" Meiko asked "at this early hour? Well I hope you had fun"

"I never arrived" I said "I lost my way and ended up here"

"What?!" The twins cried

"Uhhhh..." I said turning to them confused

"If you were invited to a party..." Len started

"Then you should go to a party!" Rin finished

"Lets have a party!" They both cried

"That sounds like a fantastic idea" Luka said

"We must celebrate our new guest's arrival" Kaito replied

"It'll be wounderful, we haven't had anyone over in a long time" Meiko said

" _We shall party!_ " Len said then nudged his sister when she didn't say anything with a disappointed look on his face...or was that fright? Maybe both?

" _Party!"_ She snapped back into reality and said. They both had fake smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at me

"T-thats not really necessary " I said quickly, I only wanted to spend the night, nothing more. I wasn't here to cause them problems I was here for a quick stay then I'll leave.

"Its no trouble" Gakupo said as if he had read my mind

"Well of course not" Meiko said "we simply must have a party"

"No really" I said again, trying in ill attempts to convince them not to throw this party for me

"Nonsense!" Kaito said

" _Come on, let us welcome you!_ " They all said. Gakupo and Gumi began running around, my hosts began excitedly talking to each other but I couldn't hear them properly with them all talking at once.

I wasn't sure what to do so I did the first thing I thought of, reach for the letter. I don't know why but I felt I needed to have it with me, maybe it was because I didn't know what else to do? Well whatever the reason when I reached for it I realized it wasn't there where I left it

"Ah!" I said and began looking around for it on the table. After being unsuccessful I leaned over under the table and searched, maybe it fell?

"Did you lose something?" Someone asked, I looked up to see Gumi smiling at me sympathetically

"Oh, no no" I reassured "its nothing"

"If you say so miss" Gumi replied then ran off again

" _Hurry_ " Len said impatiently

" _hurry!_ " Rin repeated equally impatient. Almost instantly after they said that Gumi and Gakupo appeared again, bottles of wine in hand. The regular glass cup in front of me was replaced with a wine glass in record speed, as if all this had been rehearsed many times before

" _I'll be sure to pour the wine!_ " Gakupo said and opened one of the bottles, pouring wine into everyone ones glasses and, surprisingly, Rin and Len got a little bit too

"This is too much" I said reluctantly looking at the glass, I'm not one to drink but I have had wine before and as appetizing as it looks to my dry throat I can't accept it, or at least I shouldn't

"Nonsense" Kaito exclaimed

" _Lets be merry!_ " Meiko replied. Gakupo and Gumi came around another time places slices of cake on everyones plates

" _I'll be sure to give a toast!"_ Luka said and held up her glass, everyone following her example, hesitantly I lifted up mine. "To our new guest and friend Miss Miku!"

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together. I took a sip from my cup and almost gaged, it was very strong but...at least it was a drink and I shouldn't refuse something given to me

"Well?" Kaito asked looking at me

"T-thank you" I stuttered

" _Are you ready?"_ Rin asked

"For what?" I asked confused once again

" _Are we all, indeed?_ " Meiko asked everyone in the room nodded at one another then looked at me

"Are you ready?" Len asked

"I-i don't know what for" I said "but I guess I am" I didn't have a clue what else to respond, or what I'd gotten myself into

" _Well, let the show begin!_ " Everyone cried raising their glasses into the air one more time

* * *

 **Vocal: and there we go, that was chapter two the show's about to begin!**

 **Rin: I can't wait!**

 **Len: This is going to be fun!**

 **Miku: I still don't get the show part of this**

 **Vocal: no worries! You will soon enough**

 **Miku: thats what I'm afraid of**

 **Vocal: anyways we shouldn't drone on here, the new chapter should be released in a few days, see you all then!**


	3. PartY PartY

**Miku's P.O.V.**

"Show?" I asked confused but they didn't hear me, everyone just began laughing and drinking their wine. I sighed and finished off my cup as well, before feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to face the twins

"Miku, miku" they both said

"Come on" Len said

"Come on" Rin repeated

"Lets go dance!" They both cried. Grabbing my hands they forced me out of the chair and dragged me to a huge hall, the others already there.

"May I have this dance miss?" Kaito asked holding his hand out to me as music I didn't recognize begin playing

"U-um y-yes" I stuttered grabbing his hand. He simply laughed and swung me around before grabbing my waist. We moved in a steady one two step and pretty soon I got it, though things were strange here I was starting to have a little fun

 _'Your the leading lady in this crazy night, while your dressed in the nines so have a glass of wine'_

The girl sang in my head again. I gasped and stepped away from Kaito getting both a confused and slightly disappointed look.

"Is something wrong miss?" He asked

"N-no" I replied quickly, it must be the lack of sleep thats making me go crazy right now, maybe I should skip the dance... I looked over to Rin and Len who were dancing together, they looked like they were having fun and now had real genuine smiles unlike the fake ones from before. They'd be disappointed if I left right? So I shouldn't.

"Here miss, how about another drink" Gumi said holding out a tray to me. I nodded and grabbed a glass, I should allow myself to let loose for one night there won't be any harm, I mean they were doing all this for me so I should enjoy it while I can!

I moved over and leaned on one of the walls gently sipping from my cup, Rin and Len were having fun and running around being chased by Gakupo who was trying (and failing) to discipline them. Gumi was handing drinks to Kaito and Meiko who were now talking to each other.

"You can't catch me" Rin taunted Gakupo

"You can't catch me!" Len repeated

"You'll never catch us!" They both said giggling and running away again. I couldn't help but laugh as Gakupo sighed and shook his head. Taking notice of me he walked over

"Sorry for their rough housing, seems they had a bit too much to drink" he said laughing "thankfully their mostly full of sugar and not drugs"

"Thankfully" I replied "but they are still kids, there meant to play together like this" we both watch the two run around when I began to realize they were playing a game of tag. Rin ran over and tagged Len who returned the favour making Rin it again, she then turned around and ran away from Len when I noticed something.

Rin had begun chasing something that looked like a little girl made of shadows. The figure looked like it was a young girl about the age of the twins wearing some sort of knee length ball gown. Though it was hard to tell with the girl being just a silhouette I could just make out that she had really long hair was what looked a lot like a ribbon tied into her hair.

Just as soon as I noticed her she stopped and turned to me then disappeared making me jump. Rin paused her running then turned around and began to chase Len again. I looked down at my cup, still half full, maybe I had to much and was no hallucinating

"Is here something in your drink?" Gakupo asked grabbing it from me "let me get you another"

"N-no thats ok" I tried to say be he had already grabbed another cup from Gumi and handed it to me

"I hope this one is to your liking" Gakupo said

"Thank you" I replied.

"Now I must go and control those little pests" he walked away again as I began drinking from my new cup.

 _'You'll be drunk enough before you even know Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so'_

I almost spit out my drink as the girl began singing in my head again but I managed to swallow before that happened

"Are you ok?" A kind voice asked

"Oh, Ya I'm Ok Luka" I said turn to face her

"Are you sure?" She asked again "I mean your all the way over her when you should be enjoying that party over there"

"I guess your right" I said sighing "you really didn't have to do this you know"

"Please once Rin and Len have an idea, theres no way to get it out of there heads! We would've had a party whether you left or not" Luka replied and I laughed

"If you say so" I replied

"I hope you'll understand, our family is a little mismatched, we all come from different places, different homes, and are all a little crazy in our own way" Luka said "you can ask us anything about who we were before we met up here and we'll happily tell you, its our stories that keep us going"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Luka opened her mouth about to say something then closed it with a small sigh before forming a fake smile

"Oh its nothing" she said "like I said we're all a little crazy"

"Ok?" I said a little confused, this house really is weird and a little creepy but I guess the people here really are nice

"Anyways we're all really happy your here miss Miku" Luka said and held up her glass. I lifted mine and we clinked them together before finishing off the beverage inside

"well what are you waiting for? The dance floor awaits!" I said as Luka laughed and the two of us headed back handing our cups off to Gumi.

 _'Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds! Hope you fancy this happy night'_

I almost didn't hear the girl's voice in my head, I was having too much fun dancing the night away. At some point the night got all fuzzy and I wasn't aware of what I was doing, probably meaning I had one too many drinks. Eventually I fainted, the drunkness and the fact that I hadn't slept for a while got so me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Vocal: and there you have it, the party has been completed, though it was a pretty short chapter this time**

 **Rin: it was fun!**

 **Len: ya playing tag was great!**

 **Miku: but who was that girl**

 **Luka: what girl?**

 **Miku: that shado-**

 **Vocal: no Miku, don't spoil it don't say anything about...that character. She'll be explained later but if you have any guesses go ahead and leave them in the reviews,see you all later, bye**


	4. Coffin'S LyinG EverywherE!

**Miku'S P.O.V.**

' _After the banquet there was darkness Something was wrong, somehow she felt suspicious_ '

I woke up with a jolt to the girl singing in my head, how long had I been asleep for? I wondered to myself looking around the room I was in. I had been sleeping on a queen sized super soft bed that had red sheets. The room was huge and painted deep red, almost like it was painted in blood. The curtains were closed up tight, the only light seeming to be coming from far down the hall, it casted shadows all over.

For some reason, something didn't feel...right to me. I don't know what it was but, it felt wrong. I shrugged it off and went over to the window throwing back the red satin curtians revealing a huge window.

' _She fell asleep and after which she woke But for some reason the morning light did not follow'_

I ignored the girl focusing on only what I saw outside, the full moon still hung in the middle of the sky, just as it did last night when I had arrived. Had I slept through the whole day? No that doesn't seem right. I noticed everything in the forest was still, no wind blowing, no animals, nothing just a creepy mood shining bright in the middle of the sky.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to try and find the others and find out just how long I was sleeping for, but I couldn't find anyone, maybe I was just being paranoid and it was the middle of the night the day after the party and everyone was asleep

"Guys?" I called "luka? Rin? Len?" I wandered farther into the house looking around, heading towards that light I saw before

"gumi? Gakupo?...Kaito? Meiko?" When no one responded I stopped in frustration, did they all just leave? Where could they've gone? I passed more closed doors but didn't open them, I was a guest I had no right to snoop.

"Anyone?" I called again. I had made it to the only room with the lights on, it was a living room, it had many couches and chairs that looked like they were made of satin just like the curtains in that room I was in.

"Miku?" Two synchronized voices asked. I jumped and turned around, Rin and Len were standing behind me smiling creepily with dolls in their hands.

"Rin, Len...are you two ok?" I asked them

"Were just fine!" Rin said

"We were just playing!" Len replied

"Wheres everyone else?" I asked

"They're around" they both replied. I looked at them confused then shook my head, though I'd gotten used to everyone speaking as if they rehearsed their lines millions of times it was still a little weird to see two pocilin children saying the same thing at the same time

"How long was I sleeping for?" I asked. They both tilted there heads to the right in confusion.

"How long?" Len asked

"What do you mean?" Rin asked

"I-oh! Do you not know how to read time yet?" I asked realizing I really don't know how old they are.

"No we do" Len replied

"We learned before, when we were in school" Rin said

"So do you just not remember when I fell asleep?" I asked

"..."they didn't say anything just stared at me, making me uncomfortable before they turned to each other and nodded

"I can just go find the others if you don't-" I started but Rin interrupted me.

" _Hey, wanna know?_ " Rin asked me

"Know what?" I replied

" _A secret that we have kept so…_ " Len continued

"Oh! Uh...sure" I said, why kind of secret though?

" _The clock froze, come take a look!_ " They both said. Rin grabbed my right hand while Len grabbed my left and pulled me to the back of the room where an old wooden grandfather clock stood. It had two golden hands that shown in the light of the room but they weren't moving.

"Oh" I said "is that why you don't know what time it is? Its an old clock so it might not work anymore, do you have anymore clocks?" I asked them

"Yes" Len replied

"But they all stopped" Rin said

"Huh?" I asked

"The clock's hands don't tick" Rin said

"The clock's hands don't move" Len continued

"There is no time here, time has stopped!" They both said

"W-what?" I asked "but thats impossible!"

"Is it?" They both asked looking at me in the eye. I thought back, the forest is still, there are no animals, the moon didn't move since the last time I saw it but that can't be! Theres no way!

' _The village girl was scared out of her wits_ '

This time what the girl was singing was right, I'm that village girl, I'm frightened. I'm scared the twins are just staring at me, time can't move it doesn't make sense. I looked back at the clock when I noticed something in the wall beside it, it was cut in the shape of a large door, maybe its the way out!

' _Saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it tearing through the corridors opening its heavy door_ '

The girl didn't have to tell me twice. I ran towards the door and opened it revealing a long spiral staircase leading down into what seemed to be a basement. Without thinking twice I ran down into the separate room then froze at what was inside it.

" _Jesus_!" Rin cried appearing on my right

" _Jesus_!" Len repeated appearing on my left

' _Coffin's lying everywhere!_ ' the girl sang. I looked at the 9 coffins laying in a circle, I was frozen in place, frightened out of my mind the people in this house...either they killed nine people...or they're all dead!

* * *

 **Vocal: Hey everyone! If you haven't noticed I've changed a few things regarding this story, one major thing being the actual title**

 **len: it was BaD EnD CrazY NighT**

 **rin: but now it's** **Night ∞ Series!**

 **vocal: this is because I've desided I'm going to use all four songs, Bad end night, Crazy night, Twilight night, and Everlasting Night. The next big thing I changed was the fact that I added a cover picture**

 **Miku: ya! It's of me Rin and Len**

 **Vocal: Miku obviously has a huge part in this but in my version of this story Rin and Len have huge parts as well and do influence what happens later on**

 **rin and Len: Fun!**

 **vocal: anyways if I do make anymore changes I'll be sure to tell you all, see you next time bye**


	5. FindinG ThE HappY EnD

**Miku'S P.O.V.**

I stumbled down the last few steps towards the coffin closest to me, the one at the top of the circle. It was a grey stone coffin with a black heart engraved on it, a gold plac was under the heart had the words **Writer: Sakura Yamamoto**

The one to the left of that was a similar one, one with a yellow heart above a golden plac with the words **Doll Boy: Len Kagamine**

To the right of that coffin of the first one (the one with the black heart) had another yellow heart above a golden plac with the words **Doll Girl: Rin Kagamine**

The next coffin over had a pink heart above a golden plac with the words **Lady: Luka Megurine**

After that the coffin had a dark blue heart above a golden plac with the words **Master: Kaito Shion**

The next one had a green heart above a golden plac reading the words **Maid: Gumi**

The coffin next to it had a red heart above a golden plac with the words **Mistress: Meiko**

After that the next coffin had a purple heart above a golden plac with the words **Butler: Gakupo**

The last one, the one in between Gakupo's and Len's had a light blue heart over a golden plac with the words **Lead: Miku Hatsune**

"Wha-what" I said stepping back when I saw the plac with my name on it, everyone in this house was mentioned the only one I didn't recognize was Sakura Yamamoto.

Everyone had titles, Writer, Lady, Master...lead its like we're all just characters from a show, is that what they meant? Letting the 'show begin' were they serious? But why are all these things happening?

"What is all this?" I asked frantically looking around

" _Oh my, oh my_ " Meiko asked appearing from the stairs

"Meiko!" I said jumping. The others appeared behind her and they all walked into the room with me and the twins "everyone, what is this?"

" _So I guess you saw it..._ " Kaito said

"What is it?" I asked "your all dead, your ghosts?! What are you doing here what am I doing here?"

"Please just calm down Miku, we will explain everything" Luka said stepping a bit closer

"No!" I said and stepped back forcing myself to sit on the coffin with y name on it "stay back!"

" _Danger!_ " Len said

" _Danger!_ " Rin repeated

"What are they talking about?" I asked

"They mean you weren't supposed to know about this yet" Luka explained sighing

" _Hey don't be too scared, please?_ " Gumi said

"A little late" I said

"Miku please" Gumi said "we would never harm you"

"How can I trust you after...all this" I asked "why am I on one of these?"

"Your now part of our little play" Kaito said

"Sakura has picked you to be the lead!" Rin said

"Its the best part in the play!" Len said

"Play?" I asked "this is a play?"

"Yes!" The twins replied.

"We've all been following the rules nicely" Meiko said

"But you've gone off script" Kaito continued

"Luckily Sakura is willing to forgive you" Gumi said

"But only if you find the end" everyone said

"The...end?" I asked "whats that supposed to mean?"

"Our story has no end" Luka said "you need to create it"

"Why?" I asked "why can't you guys make it?"

"Your the lead" Rin said

"It has to be you" Len replied

"And if you don't find it soon, its the bad end for you!" They both said

"I don't want to be part of this play!" I cried "let me out!" I jumped up and ran passed them, towards the staircase

" _Where are you going?_ " I heard rin call as the seven began to follow me

"Home" I whispered to myself knowing they cant hear me

" _Where could you flee to, indeed?_ " I heard Kaito asked

" _Wait a moment please!_ " they all called. I ignored them and ran into the room then stopped, the shadow girl had reappeared and was now right in front of me! Once she noticed me she smiled, it was almost an evil smile but I could see that she was excited as well.

' _Your the leading lady in this crazy night Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right? What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose? Anything and everything is up to you_ ' she sang to me, she was the girl who was in my head all this time

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Find the end" she told me "find the 'happy ending' you want this story to have"

"I don't understand!" I said "I don't understand anything" the girl simply looked at me and smiled again

' _Searching hard, searching hard, for a happy ending But beware if it's wrong, there's no returning You know, in the coffins the truth may lie Ah, will it be a bad end night?_ ' The girl disappeared giggling as the others appeared from the stair case

"Find the end Miku" Luka said "set us all free"

"But what does the end look like? What is it?" I asked them

"Its a faded bronze key!" Len said

"One that shines in the dark!" Rin continued

"Thats what it says in the script!" They both said. I ran around the house looking for a key as the cast just watched me, not helping at all. I guess its not in the script for them to help me.

" _Oh oh, what could I do now?_ " I said " _I just wanna get back home!_ " I looked over at the cast hoping there was some way for them to tell me...something, anything at all. Eventually I gave up, finding myself back in the room with the grandfather clock

" _Once all of the curtains fall_ " Kaito and Meiko both said

" _Only then are you allowed_ " Gumi and Gakupo continued. I sighed and held my head down

" _The answer to a happy ending...just where could it be hiding?_ " I cried and looked up at the cast. Thats when I noticed it, the hands of the clock, they're shining in the dark how did I not realize this before?

"Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting..." I repeated to myself then smirked walking over to the grandfather clock.

" _I found the end!_ " I said then smashed the glass of the clock.

* * *

 **Vocal: and there you have it, chapter five!**

 **Miku: I found the end! I can go back home!**

 **Vocal: not yet miku there are still three more songs to get though and a few back stories before this story is done**

 **Miku: wait what?**

 **Vocal: I told you last chapter, this story will be about the whole night series**

 **Rin: can't wait**

 **len: ya!**

 **Rin and Len: when will the next chapter come out**

 **Vocal: whenever I have time to release it so I don't know when that is but I assure you it will be soon, see you all later!**


	6. GoldeN KnifE

**Miku'S P.O.V.**

" _I found the end_ " After smashing the glass of the clock I grabbed it's hands and turned around. The girl said the coffins were a hint, and these clock hands are shaped like a knife, I think shes trying to tell me what I need to do and I understand.

"M-Miku please put that down" Meiko said

" _Im the leading lady in this crazy nigh_ t" I found myself singing as I walked towards the cast the first person I reached was Kaito who was now standing protectively in front of everyone, he was playing the master after all.

" _Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife_ " I plunged the knife deep into Kaito's head and he fell to the ground, blood splashing out of the wound as I pulled the knife back out, he had died a quick death

" _I'll be swinging too hard before I even know Well because I've begun to enjoy this role!_ " I sang swinging at Meiko, everyone jumped back in surprise then ran off fleeing the situation as I laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Sakura was you name?" I called to no one in particular "here's the beginning of your happy end, I hope you enjoy the show!"

I looked back down at Kaito one last time only to find the shadow girl, who I now thought was Sakura, standing over him. She looked up at me, a frown on her face then disappeared making the room as cold as ice.

' _Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives! Just forget about the play and all of your lines!_ ' she sang once more in my head

I shivered, from both the cold and her voice witch now sounded a little angry for some reason, before remembering what I was supposed to do, I need to kill off this cast. It was the only way for the curtain to close on this play, I'd already killed Kaito, the Master there are seven members left, its time to get started

The first person I began looking for was Gakupo, the first cast member I met on this crazy journey. His coffin was labeled with the part of the butler, he was kind and instantly welcomed me, I would give him a quick death.

I began to search for him when I spotted him, cowering near the front door behind a shoe rack I didn't realize was there until just now.

"Gakupo" I said. He gasped and began shaking even harder as I approached him. He was terrified. He knew what I was going to do.

"Oh my my, did you not find a place to hide?" I found myself laughing again as I moved closer

"M-miss Miku plea-" I didn't need to hear his plea, I swiped at him creating a huge gash in his neck then stabbed the knife into his scull. He, like Kaito, fell limp against the wall, dead.

I pulled out the knife and took a few steps back the room slowly become as cold as ice. The ghost girl didn't appear this time as I left the room, I even looked back to check, she was not coming

' _Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds! Put a stop to this bad end night!_ ' She sang in my head once more, this time I ignored her then began looking for Meiko the wife of Kaito

Meiko's coffin was labeled with the part of Mistress of the house hold and a blood read heart, I didn't really no her that well since we didn't really talk for that long but I had an idea of where to find her.

I headed back into the room where I killed Kaito, glass was still shattered all over the floor as I walked through. Meiko was there sitting next to her husband and stroking his hair; she didn't seem to notice me

"Oh Meiko~" I said. She gasped and looked up at me shocked that I had found her "Are you indeed ready?" I held up my not blood soaked, golden clock hand knife and smiled.

"F-for what?" She asked

"Well to join your husband of course" I replied smiling

"Mik-" I didn't even let her finish pronouncing my name as I drove the knife into her skull killing her quickly. I pulled the knife out and let the blood soak her brown hair as she fell to the ground on top of Kaito.

"There we go" I said and walked away. I had already decided that I would find Luka next, I was going to kill her.

Luka's coffin was labeled with the part of the Lady, she was my only friend in this household and seemed to care a lot about my, and everyone's well being so I had an idea of where to find her.

I walked out and into the hall towards the door of the room I had awoken in earlier today. There she was outside the door looking around for a place to hide.

"Luka...why don't we give a toast?" I asked walking up to her. She turned around and slammed against the way fear written all over her.

"F-for what?" She stuttered

"Well for our friendship of course" I replied "and because your my friend I want you to die painlessly" I walked up to her and stabbed the knife right where her heart would be, she slid down the wall as I pulled out the knife.

I heard a small gasp from behind me as the room grew ice cold and the shadow girl pushed past me and up to luka, I could see small tears forming in her eyes.

"S-sakura...don't be...sad" Luka said raising her arm up to the girl and stoked her hair once before falling limp.

"L-luka" the shadow girl said falling to her knees, she shut her eyes tight and rubbed them before looking at me, an angry glint now in her eyes and dissapeared

' _Your the leading lady in this crazy night But the cast and stage have gone out of sight All the acts are done and the show is over Shall we all leave this world now together?_ ' The girl sang in my head

"Not yet Sakura sweetie" I said to her knowing that she can hear me "there are still three members left" I began laughing as I walked away from the now dead Lady, beginning to scower the area for the maid.

* * *

 **Vocal: Hey everyone, it's been a while since my last chapter but you know the drill, school and all**

 **Miku: wait I'm killing everyone?!**

 **Vocal: yup! But things are going to get way better soon. I'm almost done writing the whole story so the chapter should come out faster now.**

 **Rin: yay!**

 **Len: when's the next one?**

 **Vocal: I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's one more chapter till the end of the first song to the night series, Bad end night. Next up Crazy night!**

 **luka: wait but if we're dead then how is there supposed to be more?**

 **Vocal: you'll see Luka. Alright guys that's it for now, see you all later**


	7. ThE FinaL CountdowN

**Miku'S P.O.V.**

Gumi's coffin was labeled with the part of the Maid, she caters to the residant and guest's every need, satisfying them with as many drinks and food as they desire.

"Oh guuuummmmiiiii~" I sing songed walking into the kitchen, the one place I'd think she'd be. "Please come out, I'd like some tea" I began hearing rustling in the back and smiled holding up my clockwork knife and headed towards the sound.

At the very back Gumi sat in a corner, curled up in a little ball with her silver platter leaning against her side. I smiled to myself as I walked towards her, when she looked up and noticed me she flinched.

"Hey don't be to scared please?" I said as I reached down to her, she began shaking like a frightened little bird. Instead of grabbing her, I grabbed her tray and threw in aside.

"M-m-m-miku?" She asked stuttering.

"Gumi please make me a drink" I said

"Y-yes!" She said quickly relieved that I wasn't going to kill her "w-what would y-you like?"

"Hmmmmm how about a nice glass of..." I paused pretending to think then held up the knife high above her head "your blood?!" I slammed the knife down and punched a hole deep in the top of her head. Like the others she fell limp on the floor as I pulled out the blood-soaked knife, I held it up to my lips and licked it, it tasted exactly like metal.

"Well this does not taste very good" I said displeased "oh well" I shrugged and walked away the room once again becoming ice cold. There were only two members left of this play, the porcelain doll twins.

Rin and Len's coffins were labeled with the part of the Doll twins. They were young and innocent kids who just want to play with each other, like any kid would be.

I walked down the hall and pushed open one of the doors, it was a master bed room. I continued opening doors until I found what looked like a kids playroom, stuffed animals, dolls, and toys littered the floor while there were pencil crayon pictures drawn on the walls.

"Oh Rin, Len, come out come out wherever you are" I said closing the door behind me. I began looking for the twins in this room, under the bed, behind the toy chest but they weren't there. I stood there with my hands on my hips for a while, were they really not here?

"Hey Rin" a child male whispered, I smiled listening it was Len

"Ya Len?" Rin whispered back

"Do you think she's gone?" Replied Len

"I don't know if she's gone" Rin whispered

"Lets check!" They both whispered together. By then I had found the source of their voices and was standing in front of the closet. They opened the door and gasped finding me smiling at them.

" _Let us sing let us dance let it get out of hand_ " I sang to them

" _Just forget all in life too sweet or bland_ " Len continued against his will

" _Let it loose let it loose till loose our minds_ " Rin sang as I pulled the second clock hand knife out of my pocket and held both of them up ready to stab the children.

" _Hope you fancy this bad end night!_ " I finished

"No!" Someone cried from behind me but she was too late. I already swung down both knifes sinking them deep into the kid's heads. Sakura the shadow girl pushed me away making me let go of the knives and fall down as she ran to the twins.

"Rin, Len!" She cried she tore the knifes out of their skulls and threw them away before grabbing their hands "no!"

"We'll see you later" Rin said

"Ya we'll see you later" Len repeated

"Bye bye for now" they both said and smiled one last time before dyeing. Sakura slowly let go of the twins and turned around, there were small lines of tears streaming down her face as she looked at me then dissapeared.

"Sakura get back here!" I cried standing up "tell me how I'm supposed to get home!"

There was only silence the now freezing room causing me to shiver, Sakura was not coming back. I turned back towards Rin and Len to find their bodies disappearing.

"H-huh?" I asked. Their bodies turned into yellow smoke that then formed two yellow hearts. The hearts began glowing bright yellow and flew away.

"Hey wait!" I cried and chased the hearts into a small dark room I didn't know was there. Confused I walked in to find the shadow girl standing in the middle of the room, clapping, as seven hearts in yellow, red, dark blue, pink, green, purple and the second yellow heart.

" _In a worn down room now consumed by silence By a unknown shadow an applause was given "That sure was a good show, what you put on tonight." And it picked up the letter and began to cry_ " She sang and reached down picking up...my letter!

"Thats mine" I said and reached for it but she pulled it away with an angry glare. I flinched and backed away ready to run out of the room when the door slammed shut behind me.

"Miku" Sakura said and I looked at her, she was no longer a shadow but a real girl. Her hair was long and brown with a pink ribbon in her hair, and was wearing a pink dress.

"Yes?" I asked

"I choose you to be the lead you wanna know why?" She asked

"What?" I asked "I-I mean why?"

"Because you were so creative, I thought you could help me end this play" Sakura said "My backstory doesn't matter all you need to know is that I wrote this play but It didn't have the ending, I made it possible that you would pick the ending"

"And I did, I don't see any problem here just let me go home" I said

"I don't like the ending" she said tears forming in her eyes "you killed my best friends!"

"That was what you were telling me to do" I said

"No!" She cried and held out her hand, my clock knives were pulled out of my hands and into hers

"Hey give this back!" I said

"I'm giving you a second chance" She said placing the clock knives back in the grandfather clock setting the time to 12:00 "don't disappoint me"

"Wait what?" I asked. sakura just shook her head and snapped her fingers, I found myself back on the front deck of the mansion reaching up to knock on its rotten doors.

 **Vocal: welcome back everyone**

 **Miku: I killed everyone!**

 **vocal: yes, yes you did**

 **Luka: so then it's the end of the story?**

 **rin: awwwwww**

 **len: but there has to be more**

 **Vocal: of course there's more, this chapter was just the end of bad end night it's time to move on...to crazy night!**

 **Rin and Len: yay!**

 **miku: wait so I didn't kill everyone?**

 **vocal: nope, thier all...that counts as a spoiler. But the next two chapters are going to be back storys for two characters and then we'll be moving on. Other then that were good for the time being, see you all next time bye!**


End file.
